Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté
by Daelyaa
Summary: Voldemort pense que Drago est en couple avec Potter, alors il va leur jeter un sort qui fera que si ils agissent comme un couple durant la guerre ils devront affronter des épreuves plus dures les unes que les autres. FIC TERMINÉE
1. L'Autre Côté ?

Bonjouuuur

Je vous commence une mini-fic de seulement quelques chapitres très courts; il se peut que le prologue, le premier chapitre et le second soient postés aujourd'hui, mais après je m'en tiendrai à un par jour, ce qui fait que ça devrait être terminé... mercredi ou jeudi.

Aussi, pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Prologue

 **L'Autre Côté ?**

...

Dehors c'était le guerre, les sorts fusaient et le sang coulait alors qu'à l'intérieur, deux jeunes hommes se cherchaient, et ces deux jeunes hommes étaient Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux contraires que tout oppose; l'un Gryffondor l'autre Serpentard, l'un Survivant l'autre Mangemort, le bien et le mal, deux anciens ennemis qui sont pourtant devenus amants.

Vous les trouvez peut être égoïste de vouloir se retrouver alors qu'ils devraient se battre, mais mettez vous à leur place, ils vivaient peut être leur dernières minutes dans ce château, alors ils avaient besoin de se voir, de se sentir, de se toucher une dernière fois avant la bataille qui déciderait de leur sort.

Harry courait dans tout le château, à la recherche de l'élu de son coeur, et heureusement pour lui, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut la chevelure platine de son petit ami. Il courut encore un peu plus vite et se jeta dans les bras du jeune Malefoy qui l'accueillit avec grand plaisir.

Le brun nicha sa tête dans le cou de Drago, humant son odeur qu'il aimait tant alors que l'autre l'embrassait doucement sur la joue.

Alors qu'ils rapprochaient leurs visages pour échanger un dernier baiser, ils eurent l'étrange sensation de transplaner, et se rendirent compte avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient passés du couloir de Poudlard à une pièce toute grise, sans aucun meuble, avec juste une porte grise au bout.

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué en se lâchant brusquement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama Drago en scrutant l'endroit.

-J'en ai aucune idée... Je ne connais pas cette salle, et pourtant le château, j'en ai exploré les moindres recoins.

Ils se fixèrent encore, l'angoisse prenant place en eux quand une voix retentit, les faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour. Bienvenue de l'Autre Côté. Je suis la Voix de l'Autre Côté, mais vous pouvez vous contenter de m'appeler Voix si vous avez à interagir avec moi. Vous venez de pénétrer dans un monde où le temps et l'espace sont arrêtés, un univers parallèle où vous ne vieillirez pas même si les années passent au dehors et qui n'a pas de fin matérielle; approchez vous des murs et vous verrez que vous ne pourrez les toucher. Vous n'aurez la possibilité de sortir de l'Autre Côté qu'en réussissant les épreuves qui vous attendent. A contrario, vous resterez ici à jamais, à errer dans la souffrance et le malheur pour l'éternité ou jusqu'à ce que la mort par épuisement, maladie ou autre vous frappe. Veuillez emprunter la porte face à vous, pour affronter la première épreuve.

La voix était assez étrange, avec un ton mystérieux qui donnait assez froid dans le dos en la situation. _(nda : j'imagine une voix assez semblable à celle de L dans Death Note, ne demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien)_

Aussitôt le discours de Voix terminé, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux amants se regardèrent, attendant l'approbation de l'autre pour avancer.

Alors, Harry lia sa main à celle de son blond et lui fit un petit sourire avant d'avancer.

Lorsqu'ils furent juste sur le pas de la porte, Drago recula, hésitant, mais Harry lui dit, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort :

-Nus n'avons pas le choix Dray...

-Je sais.

Alors ils passèrent la porte, pour découvrir la première épreuve.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je poste le chapitre 1 dans quelques minutes !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. 1ère épreuve : le besoin

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre 1

 **1ère épreuve : le besoin**

...

À peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte qu'ils étaient séparés par une force invisible, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, pièce qui était toute blanche, à contrario de la précédente qui était entièrement grise.

Ils essayèrent de se rapprocher mais heurtèrent une barrière invisible, avant que la voix ne retentisse de nouveau.

-Bienvenue dans la 1ère épreuve : le besoin. N'essayez pas de vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, vous ne le pouvez pas, vous êtes comme dans deux pièces distinctes même si vous pouvez vous voir. Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer entre vous. L'épreuve est simple : vous devez sortir de cette pièce, ensemble. Mais simple complication, si l'un de vous deux a vraiment besoin de quelque chose, c'est l'autre qui le recevra, mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas avoir les mêmes besoins, donc si vous ne trouvez pas de solution, vous mourrez ici. Bonne chance, et peut être à tout à l'heure.

-C'est très rassurant ce qu'il dit. soupira Harry quand bien même sa moitié ne l'entendait pas.

Drago, lui, commençait sérieusement à paniquer, cette endroit était beaucoup trop étrange et cette épreuve encore plus ; comment pouvaient-ils sortir tous les deux ensemble alors qu'ils étaient dans deux pièces différentes ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Il s'assit brusquement au sol, cherchant de quelle manière il pourrait réussir cette fichue épreuve; il n'avait pas envie de mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça ! Surtout que si il mourrait, Harry aussi puisqu'ils devaient s'en aller ensemble; mais quelle horreur cet ''Autre Côté'' !

Harry, lui, en était au même point, comment sortir d'ici ?

Alors il eut un éclair _(sans mauvais jeu de mot)_ : Il pourrait essayer de briser la barrière qui les sépare avec sa baguette ! Et si Drago le voyait faire peut être qu'il s'y mettrait aussi, ainsi, ils arriveraient peut être à détruire la séparation !

Donc, le brun prit sa baguette, et la pointa face à lui, avant de se mettre à prononcer des sortilèges de destruction.

Drago le regarda faire sans comprendre, après tout, il n'entendait pas ce que disait son petit ami, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il comprit bien vite et trouva l'idée brillante, alors il se leva, et fit de même.

Mais la voix intervint, coupant leurs efforts au bout de longues, longues, minutes -enfin Harry et Drago pensaient que c'était des minutes- :

-Il ne sert à rien que vous utilisiez vos baguette, le mur est indestructible.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent en choeur, en se laissant tomber au sol, éreintés, mais pas seulement; Harry avait faim, Drago soif, et le blond avait chaud, le brun froid.

Alors, à cause de la nature de l'épreuve, de la nourriture et une cheminée apparut dans la partie de Drago alors que du côté d'Harry, ce fut de l'eau, et un vent assez fort emplit la pièce.

Le seul effet que cela eut fut d'accentuer la chaleur corporelle de Drago et de rendre Harry encore plus frissonnant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles, et en plus, leur faim et soif respectives continuaient d'accroître.

Harry essaya encore une fois de se servir de sa baguette, pour se jeter un sort de réchauffement, mais à nouveau, ça ne marcha pas. Il soupira.

-Dis... Voix... Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là dedans ? demanda Harry qui trouvait étrange d'avoir si faim en si peu de temps.

-J'ai dis que le temps était arrêté ici, mais en temps humain, cela fait une journée et 2 heures.

-Tout ce temps ! s'exclama Harry avant de regarder son blond ; on ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps sans boire, et Drago n'avait pas accès à de l'eau.

Il vit son petit ami, allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le visage, et l'air pas bien du tout, ce qui l'inquiéta fortement.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, Drago ne tiendrais sûrement plus très longtemps dans cette salle, et il ne comptait pas laisser son âme soeur mourir sans rien faire !

Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une foutue solution pour les sortir de là !

C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids tomber sur ses genoux et remarqua... Que c'était Drago !

Il leva la tête pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais ne vit pas le blond dans sa partie de la salle, alors il était bien là !

Harry attrapa à la hâte une bouteille d'eau et la tendit à l'aristocrate qui la but assez difficilement à cause de sa gorge sèche avant qu'il ne souffle :

-Merci... Tu nous a réunis... On va pouvoir sortir... Mais comment tu as fait ?

-Aucune idée... A moins que ! Mais oui, c'est simple en fait ! Cette salle procure à l'autre notre plus grand désir, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas te donner toi même à toi, et bien ça l'a détraqué et tu t'es retrouvé avec moi !

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais t'es un génie Potter. dit Drago en se relevant avec Harry.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Potter, on est que tous les deux.

-Hum.

-Bon. coupa la voix. Je vois que vous avez réussi la première épreuve, félicitation à vous. Tout les besoins que vous avez éprouvés dans cette salle disparaîtront dans la pièce suivante, alors à tout de suite.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Drago et Harry marchèrent en sa direction, se demandant bien ce qui les attendait cette fois ci...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. 2ème épreuve : la 'vérité' qui blesse

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre 2

 **2ème épreuve : la ''vérité" qui blesse**

...

Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes ne se retrouvèrent pas dans une pièce, mais dans une sorte de hall avec deux couloirs. Harry demanda :

-Voix, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Séparez vous, chacun doit aller d'un côté sans savoir ce qu'il y trouvera. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire, alors allez y.

-Tu peux pas en dire un peu plus Voix ?

-Non. Allez, choisissez vos chemins.

Drago regarda Harry, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir où aller.

-Choisi un chemin, je prendrai l'autre.

-Okay...

Le blond regarda les deux chemins avant de lâcher la main d'Harry et de marcher vers celui de droite. Harry alla de l'autre côté, se demandant à quoi il aurait droit cette fois.

Le brun arriva dans une pièce grise avec une grande vitre qui donnait sur la pièce d'à côté, pièce d'à côté où Drago était. La pièce de Drago était blanche avec un miroir face à lui, mais ledit miroir ne montrait pas son reflet, en fait, pour l'instant, il ne montrait rien ce qui était assez étrange.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était Que Drago ne le voyait pas, là où il y avait une vitre pour Harry il n'y avait qu'un mur pour Drago, grâce à la magie de la salle.

Donc, quand un Harry entra dans la même pièce que lui, l'aristocrate pensa immédiatement que c'était son petit ami puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en fait Harry était de l'autre côté du mur.

Il s'approcha de lui en disant :

-Tu crois que c'est quoi encore cette épreuve ? Et c'est quoi se miroir qui ne montre rien ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la main de Harry, le brun le repoussa.

-Ne me touche pas Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches c'est tout, pourquoi est ce que je laisserais un type comme toi m'approcher.

-Un type comme moi ? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu es un Mangemort, un des esclave de Voldemort, un sale type égoïste.

-Ha... Harry qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Mais j'ai qu'il fallait bien que je te dise que tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, maintenant qu'on est enfermés ici et qu'on va sûrement y mourir je peux te dire que je me suis servi de toi pour avoir des renseignements sur Voldemort.

-Non ! Dray ne l'écoute pas ! C'est faux ! cria le vrai Harry quand bien même son amant ne l'entendait pas.

Drago sentait son coeur se serrer, parce que ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire, c'était ce qu'il pensait depuis le début de leur relation, que Harry ne l'aimait pas, que c'était juste pour pouvoir le manipuler, mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, alors il répliqua :

-C'est faux ! Tu... Tu m'aimes Harry ! Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé tout à l'heure sinon !

-Mais je t'ai sauvé parce que sinon tu serais mort en croyant que je t'aime Malefoy, ce que ç'aurait été stupide.

La gorge du blond se noua alors que ses yeux piquaient de plus en plus.

-Alors, on ne dit plus rien Malefoy ? On a perdu sa langue ?

-Elle a touché la tienne cette langue Potter.

-Oh mais ça faisait partie du jeu, ça m'a profondément dégoûté de t'embrasser et de coucher avec toi même si t'entendre gémir comme une salope quand je te prenais était assez jouissif.

Cette fois, Drago était blessé et en colère, il ne gémissait pas comme une salope quand Harry le prenait, il prenait le plaisir de sa vie quand celui qu'il aime lui faisait l'amour, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

-Mais Drago n'écoute pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dit ça ! Je ne parle même pas comme ça en plus !

Mais Drago ne l'entendait toujours pas, il n'entendait que le faux Harry qui lui crachait des horreurs.

-Et tiens Malefoy, tu vois ce miroir ? demanda le méchant Harry. Regarde dedans, il te montrera ce qu'il se passe en temps réel pour Narcissa, parce que je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il advient d'elle.

Harry se recula alors que le blond se plaçait devant le miroir. En quelques secondes, il vit sa mère qui avait l'air plus qu'affaiblie face à un ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas.

Narcissa était blessée et sa robe était recouverte de sang, comme une partie de son beau visage.

Drago était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, il suivait assidûment le combat entre sa mère et la personne qu'il ne voyait pas, quand il vit un éclair vert frapper sa mère, un éclair vert beaucoup trop reconnaissable : l'Avada Kedavra.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux mais c'était trop tard, il avait vu sa mère s'écrouler au sol, les yeux encore ouverts même si devenus vides.

-Non... souffla le blond. Mère...

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que méchant Harry ricanait :

-Oh Malefoy, on pleure ? On est triste parce que sa maman est morte ? J'aurais presque pitié de toi, mais au moins, tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de parents, mon cœur.

C'est là que le blond eut le déclic ; Harry n'aurait jamais dit ça, et il ne l'aurait pas appelé ''mon cœur'', alors il dit d'une voix glaciale en fixant le faux Harry :

-Tu n'es pas mon Harry. Tu es l'épreuve. Mon Harry, celui que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi n'aurait pas parlé comme tu l'as fait, il ne parle pas de ses parents et encore moins pour ''vanter'' qu'ils sont décédés. Et il ne m'aurait pas appelé ''mon cœur''. Il ne m'appelle pas comme ça, si il utilise un des surnoms affectif de couple banal il dirait ''mon amour'' ou ''chéri'', il trouve ''mon cœur'' parfaitement stupide parce qu'on ne surnomme pas la personne qu'on aime par le nom d'un organe. Donc je suis sûr que tu n'es pas mon Harry.

Alors, il vit le Harry en face de lui disparaître alors que le mur à sa gauche se brisait et qu'Harry, le vrai cette fois, lui sautait au cou.

-Dray... Je n'aurais jamais dit ce que cet hologramme t'a dit, jamais, je te le jure.

-Je te crois, mais... J'y croyais vraiment au début, tu sais... J'ai toujours crut que tu me manipulais vraiment et l'entendre dire, c'était... Horrible.

-Je ne te manipule pas Drago, je te promets, je t'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur.

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes avant que Voix ne parle :

-Drago. Harry. Veuillez avancer avant que la porte ne se referme et que vous restiez coincés aujourd'hui pour l'éternité. Ah, et Drago, pour votre mère, elle n'est pas vraiment morte puisque que tout le temps que vous passez ici ne reviendra qu'à quelques secondes chez les humains, même si vous passez plusieurs jours de l'Autre Côté, ce qui sera bientôt le cas, vous en êtes à une journée et 13 heures, de temps humain. Maintenant empruntez la porte. Vous avez une minute pour.

Les deux amants se séparèrent, et lièrent leur mains avant d'avancer vers la 3ème épreuve...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette deuxième épreuve ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. 3ème épreuve : tromperie

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre 3

 **3ème épreuve : tromperie.**

…

Dans la troisième pièce, ils furent encore une fois séparés, comme dans la première. Sauf qu'au contraire de la première pièce, Drago était à droite et pas seul ; il y avait une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Ginny était là aussi, et très peu vêtue, c'est à dire qu'elle portait une robe fluide blanche et avec apparemment rien en dessous.

-Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là... Ah, encore un hologramme.

La jeune femme s'approchait de lui d'une démarche sensuelle, et elle se colla à son torse, passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Salut Malefoy... Alors comme ça t'es gay ? Je suis sûre que je peux faire changer d'avis.

-Weasley ?! Mais c'est quoi ce fichu hologramme ! Lâches moi espèce de folle ! S'exclama le blond alors que les mains de Ginny dérivaient vers sa ceinture.

Harry ne voulait pas regarder, mais c'était comme si il y était obligé, surtout à cause de la magie de la pièce, alors il ne pouvait que voir cette fille qui lui plaisait avant qu'il ne se mette avec Drago chauffer ouvertement son blond, et pas que le chauffer d'ailleurs.

Elle fit glisser ses mains un peu plus bas et Harry essaya vraiment de détourner la tête mais il ne le pouvait toujours pas.

Drago, lui, essayait de repousser la jeune femme mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme si son corps voulait coucher avec Weasley mais que son esprit le refusait, et c'était vraiment très énervant !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il retira la robe de Weasley et se retrouva allongé sur un lit avec elle, lit qui n'était pas présent quand il était entré.

La rousse lui enleva sa chemise, et bien vite son pantalon suivit.

La scène était de plus en plus insupportable pour Harry ; son petit ami allait très certainement le tromper avec celle qu'il considérait comme ça sœur. C'était dur. Très dur.

Le dernier vêtement de Drago disparu alors qu'il essayait de se reculer ; il ne devait pas faire ça, ça ferrait du mal à Harry beaucoup trop de mal à Harry pour que Drago puisse se regarder dans une glace après.

Mais son corps était contre lui ; son corps lui brûlait de désir pour la jeune femme, et une certaine partie de son anatomie -que Wealsey caressait par ailleurs- le montrait bien.

Et le pire était qu'il prenait du plaisir à ça. Il prenait du plaisir à tromper Harry sous ses yeux. Il était un monstre.

De son côté de la barrière, Harry sentait sa gorge se nouer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette pièce faisait coucher Drago avec Ginny ? Parce qu'Harry était certain que c'était la faute de la pièce, jamais le Serpentard n'aurait fait ça ; il n'aime pas les filles, et Ginny non plus n'aurait jamais accepté ça, même si elle n'était qu'un hologramme.

Il vit Drago entrer en Ginny, Merlin que ça lui faisait du mal et à Dray aussi même si Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Drago souffrait vraiment de ça, psychologiquement, parce qu'il savait que ça blessait Harry, et blesser celui qu'il aime était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, mais il y était comme... obligé. Foutue salle !

Les yeux d'Harry étaient remplis de larmes, et ils ne les retenaient même pas de couler, il avait trop mal de voir son âme sœur faire des va et viens en Ginny.

Il voyait aussi que Drago se mordait les lèvres, pour se retenir de gémir, et ça faisait encore plus souffrir Harry, parce que ça voulait dire que le blond prenait du plaisir avec une autre et sous ses yeux.

Mais ce qu'Harry ne voyait pas, c'était les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Drago, les larmes provoquées par le tiraillement entre sa tête et son corps, sa tête qui voulait tout arrêter et aller prendre Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant mille excuses alors que son corps voulait Weaslette, et que son corps aimait prendre Weaslette.

Les gémissements de Ginny résonnaient dans la tête de Harry comme une cacophonie sans fin, et quand Drago ne put réprimer un râle en jouissant, Harry ressentit se son comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, c'était tellement dur, de voir et d'entendre ça.

A peine Drago se fut-il reculé de Ginny que l'hologramme de la jeune fille avait disparu et qu'il était rhabillé.

Harry, lui, était toujours figé à sa place, des larmes baignant ses joues et ses yeux et il se serrait dans ses propres bras, dans un espoir de réconfort sûrement. La barrière aussi avait disparu.

Drago courut en direction de Harry et le serra fort contre lui, en se confondant en excuses.

-Harry je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi je t'en supplie mon amour, pardon, je ne voulais pas, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon.

Harry tremblait, il aurait tant voulu dire à Drago qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais ça aurait été mentir, il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait à mort de l'avoir trompé même si il n'était sûrement pas consentant, il l'avait fait quand même. Et ça faisait mal.

Voix se mit à parler avant que les deux amants ne puissent s'expliquer :

-Cela va bientôt faire deux jours en temps humain que vous êtes ici, donc vous avez le droit de vous reposer en attendant les deux prochaines épreuves. Vous pourrez prendre la porte à votre gauche. Ah, et vous ne serez pas seuls, un autre couple est arrivé de l'Autre Côté il y a peu. Je vous appellerais quand vous devrez sortir. A demain.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, Harry pleurant et tremblant toujours -ce qui fendait le cœur à Drago- avant d'avancer vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Cette troisième épreuve, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. Intermède avec un elfe et une fée

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

Aussi, si vous voulez, votre dévouée Daelyaa a une page Facebook pour poster ses histoires ! (et elle parle d'elle a la 3ème personne) donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et peut être lâcher un j'aime, le nom de la page c'est _Dans l'imaginaire d'une Potterhead. P_ uisque je débute la page, je laisse les gens choisir l'histoire qu'ils veulent lire, et les deux qui sont proposées ne sont pas postées ici, alors vous pouvez aller voir !

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre 4

 **Intermède avec un elfe et une fée**

Les deux amants entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry toujours pas remit du spectacle qu'il venait de voir se serrait fort contre Drago qui avait de plus en plus mal à cœur de savoir qu'Harry pleurait à cause de lui.

Ils virent deux silhouettes dans l'ombre d'un côté de la pièce et s'approchèrent d'eux.

Drago retint une exclamation de surprise quand il vit l'apparence des deux gens ; ils étaient anthropomorphes, certes, mais la femme avait la peau bleu claire et des ailes transparentes, à l'aspect de glace. Ses cheveux aussi étaient bleus, mais un peu plus foncés et ils étaient coiffés de manière très sophistiqués, une coiffure sûrement très difficile à refaire. Elle avait aussi une couronne en argent qui passait sur son front avec trois petites breloques en forme de goutte d'eau, très probablement faites de glace. L'homme, lui, avait la peau verte avec de longues oreilles pointues, et ses cheveux étaient blonds clairs.

Les deux étranges personnes regardèrent Drago et Harry et les saluèrent.

-Bonsoir.

-Euh... Bonsoir, mais... Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Calipso, fée de la glace de Fééria. dit la femme d'une voix cristaline

-Et moi Séreos du Royaume des Elfes.

-Une fée ? Un elfe ?

-Exact jeune homme. Et vous êtes des sorciers je suppose ? Les êtres non-magiques ne peuvent passer de l'Autre Côté.

-C'est ça... On est des sorciers.

-Vous avez l'air perturbé jeune sorcier.

-Et bien... On ne se retrouve pas face à une fée et un elfe tout les jours... Vous êtes des créatures qu'on ne peut pas rencontrer, nous, sorciers, en temps normal.

-Parce que nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, mais pouvons nous savoir vos noms ?

-Oh, excusez, on ne s'est pas présentés, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et lui c'est...

-Harry Potter. coupa le brun en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

-D'accord, et bien Harry Potter, pourquoi pleurez vous ?

-Les épreuves.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. De quel épreuve sortez vous jeunes gens ?

-Et bien... On sait pas trop c'est juste... Je... J'ai du... Coucher avec un espèce d'hologramme et... bafouilla Drago.

-Votre ami était présent. déduit Calipso.

-C'est ça.

-Elle est difficile cette épreuve en effet. Mais dites moi, Drago, vous avez les yeux rouges aussi, vous avez pleuré ?

-Comme si j'allais me réjouir de tromper mon copain. marmonna le Serpentard.

L'elfe et la fée se regardèrent avant que la jeune femme ne demande :

-Excusez moi d'être indiscrète, mais vous avez pleuré pendant ou après l'épreuve ?

-Après j'étais occupé à m'excuser voyez vous, je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer.

-Oh.

Les deux créatures magiques étaient bouche bée, et les sorciers ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi.

Calipso articula :

-Wahou... Harry... Je... Je peux vous dire que votre compagnon vous aime vraiment, très, très, très fort...

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette épreuve est faite pour faire du mal à la personne qui regarde, mais la personne qui est de l'autre côté de la vitre est censé prendre le plaisir de sa vie sans se soucier de sa moitié qui souffre. D'ailleurs Drago, vous ne devez pas culpabilisé d'avoir prit du plaisir, c'est l'épreuve qui a fait ça, mais par contre je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à ne pas être envoûté comme le sont les autres ; l'hologramme que vous avez vu avait comme un pouvoir Vélane mais multiplié par 100, c'est normalement impossible de ne pas se laisser totalement aller. Vous m'épatez vraiment.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, et le blond dit :

-Alors tu me pardonnes ?

-Ca m'a fait mal Dray...

-Je sais... Mais Calipso vient bien d'expliquer que je n'y étais pour rien.

-Même Dray, même si je sais très bien que tu ne le voulais pas, t'as couché avec l'hologramme de Ginny et c'est très dur...

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour... souffla Drago en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Rapidement, ils sentirent une main sur leur épaule, et entendirent la voix mélodieuse de Calipso :

-Ne vous faites pas plus de mal que vous n'en avez déjà, il vous reste encore des épreuves à affronter, il faut que vous restiez soudés sinon vous n'arriverez pas à venir à bout de ces épreuves, parce que plus ça vient, plus elles sont difficiles physiquement et émotionnellement. Vous avez l'air de vous aimer vraiment, ne gâchez pas cela pour des épreuves qui ne veulent que ça.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si ils écoutaient Calipso. Harry décida que c'était la bonne solution, alors il approcha son visage de celui de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se sourirent et Harry souffla :

-Promets moi que tu ne me tromperas jamais...

-Promis.

Nouveau sourire, puis Drago se tourna vers la fée :

-Mais Calipso, vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur l'Autre Côté, comment ça se fait ?

-Il ne nous reste plus que la dernière épreuve à passer, et il faut dire que nous sommes assez angoissés.

-Alors vous pouvez nous dire quelle épreuve nous allons devoir affronter ?!

-Non, désolée, ça nous est interdit.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais est ce que vous savez pourquoi est ce qu'on est ici ?

-On ne rentre pas de l'Autre Côté en claquant des doigts ; on y est envoyé par quelqu'un, nous c'est pas ma Reine ; les elfes et les fées ne peuvent pas s'aimer en temps normal, mais sa Majesté nous a dit que si nous réussissons à prouver que notre amour est vrai et pur, elle et le Roi des Elfe nous laisserons vivre notre amour. Donc vous vous avez été envoyés ici, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a décidé, vous n'y pouvez rien.

-Mais qui pourrait bien faire ça ? demanda Drago à Harry.

-Voldemort. Qui d'autre ?

-Merlin, tu crois ?

-Et bien, je ne vois pas quelle autre personne aurait pu faire ça, et puis personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble. Or, si Voldemort a des doutes sur nous, il peut très bien faire en sorte qu'on se retrouve ici.

-Pourquoi est ce que je suis tombé amoureux du Survivant moi déjà ?

-Aucune idée. sourit Harry alors que Drago se blottissait contre lui.

Calipso les regarda en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Séreos et de poser sa tête sur son épaule ; ils allaient tous les 4 devoir faire à nouveau face aux épreuves, alors un petit intermède juste fat d'amour n'était pas de refus.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. 4ème épreuve : torture

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

Aussi, si vous voulez, votre dévouée Daelyaa a une page Facebook pour poster ses histoires ! (et elle parle d'elle a la 3ème personne) donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et peut être lâcher un j'aime, le nom de la page c'est _Dans l'imaginaire d'une Potterhead. P_ uisque je débute la page, je laisse les gens choisir l'histoire qu'ils veulent lire, et les deux qui sont proposées ne sont pas postées ici, alors vous pouvez aller voir !

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre **5**

 **Epreuve 4 : torture**

-Bonjour. Drago. Harry. Vous avez l'obligation de sortir de la pièce de repos dans la minute qui vient pour passer la 4ème et avant dernière épreuve.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et Harry agrippa la main de son petit ami :

-J'veux pas y aller Dray... J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il va encore nous arriver...

-On n'a pas le choix Harry. Et puis, n'es-tu pas un fier et courageux Gryffondor ? Tu tiens tête à Voldemort, alors ces épreuves devraient être de la rigolade pour toi. rassura Drago en se mettant à marcher.

-C'est différent... Tom ça ne concerne que moi, alors que là t'es impliqué aussi, ma souffrance à moi je la supporte, mais la tienne je sais que j'arriverais pas si on a une épreuve difficile, rien que celle avec le moi hologramme j'étais mal.

-On verra bien sur quoi on tombe, allez, on y va.

Drago serra plus fort la main de Harry pour lui donner du courage alors qu'ils passaient la porte, sous le regard soucieux de Séreos et Calipso qui savaient ce qui attendait les deux jeunes hommes.

Dans la pièce, ils furent encore et encore séparés, et Voix parla :

-Pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, vous auriez dû choisir qui serait de quel côté, mais puisque Harry est toujours spectateur, cette ce sera Drago. Ce que vous aurez à faire est simple ; Harry tu serras torturé plus ou moins douloureusement et toi Drago tu auras droit à une chance de le sauver si je puis dire ; tu pourras à tout moment prendre la place de Harry, mais sachez que vous devez restez dix minutes ici, donc si tu changes au bout de quelques minutes, tu devras assurer les autres, c'est bien clair ?

-Je ne peux pas prendre sa place dès le début ?

-Non. Il faut au moins deux minutes, et après il faut que tu sois apte à assurer les huit minutes qui restent sans mourir ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Maintenant place à l'épreuve.

Trois personnes encapuchonnées comme des Mangemorts apparurent dans la pièce de Harry qui restait droit pour ne pas faire voir sa peur aux autres.

Le premier Mangemort s'approcha de Harry, un poignard semblable à celui de Bellatrix à la main et posa le côté de la lame sur la gorge de Harry.

-Mais qu'avons nous là... Harry Potter... Le Survivant... Celui qui a défait et doit à nouveau défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Maintenant Harry en était certain, il faisait face à des hologrammes de Mangemorts, sûrement Lestrange, Malefoy et Dolohov, ou le mari de Lestrange.

La voix de Bellatrix faisait froid dans le dos, et l'appui de son poignard sur le cou d'Harry aussi, mais le brun ne bougeait pas ; si il montrait la moindre faiblesse, de 1 les Mangemorts seraient plus cruels et de 2 Drago voudrait changer de place ce que Harry refusait catégoriquement.

Lestrange leva son poignard et entailla le haut de la pommette de Harry avec. Ensuite, elle le fit glisser tout le long du visage de Harry et lui entailla plus profondément cette fois, la joue de Harry en diagonale ; du côté de son nez à celui de sa mâchoire.

Harry ne dit rien encore une fois, il ne grimaça même pas, et Lestrange s'énerva de ce manque de réaction et coupa profondément le bras de Harry, ce qui le fit saigner assez abondement.

Mais le brun ne dit toujours rien alors Lestrange s'exclama :

 **-Ah tu fais le malin Potter ! Lucius, Rodolphus, venez donc m'aider à torturer bébé Potter !** ** _Endoloris_** **!**

Drago ferma les yeux, mais ses paupières le brûlèrent alors il dû les rouvrir, et vit celle qu'il appelait ''Ma Tante'' faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il vit son père s'y mettre aussi, et Harry restait droit, comment faisait il ?! Le blond savait que sa tante et son géniteur maîtrisaient le Doloris, il en avait déjà fait les frais, alors il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le Survivant faisait pour résister.

Harry, lui, souffrait, il souffrait le martyr, ses muscles lui brûlaient, il avait l'impression que sa peau s'arrachait, que des milliers de lames entaillaient sa peau.

Il avait mal, très mal, mais il ne devait pas le montrer, alors il se mordait la langue jusqu'à saigner pour ne pas crier de douleur et il faisait tout pour ne pas tomber au sol.

Mais quand le mari de Lestrange rejoint les deux autres sur le Doloris, il ne pu plus se retenir, il hurla, il hurla très fort, le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche s'échappant, et il tomba au sol, faisant éclater Lestrange d'un rire hystérique.

Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux le piquer ; c'en était trop ! Harry n'était as du genre à montrer ses souffrances, alors là, c'était qu'il avait vraiment mal.

-Non ! Stop !

-Dray... non... laisse...

-Hors de question ! Arrêtez ! Voix ! Voix ! Fais les arrêter, je prends sa place !

-Bien. approuva Voix. Malefoy, Lestrange et Lestrange, cessez.

Aussitôt, les hologrammes arrêtèrent leurs sorts et Harry se détendit comme une poupée de chiffon.

La barrière en face de Drago s'ouvrit et le blond couru jusqu'à Harry.

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends !

-Je ne voulais pas... que tu prennes ma place... Dray...

-C'est pas grave... je... je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

Drago leva la tête pour s'adresser aux hologrammes, pour leur dire de s'attaquer à lui, mais il vit qu'ils avaient disparu.

Le blond était éberlué, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Les dix minutes n'étaient pas passées !

C'est alors que Voix parla :

-L'épreuve est terminée, veuillez changer de pièce pour la dernière épreuve.

-Mais Voix, les dix minutes ne sont pas passées !

-Les dix minutes sont illusoires ; si tu émettais le souhait de changer de place avant 5 minutes vous étiez libéré, si c'était après l'épreuve se passait comme prévu et tu te faisais torturer aussi.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais... Harry est blessé, il faut qu'il soit soigné avant qu'on avance.

-Non, dès que vous passerez la porte il recouvrera la santé.

-Okay. Harry, tu as entendu Harry, il faut qu'on sorte pour que tu sois soigné, lève toi Harry.

-Aide moi, à me lever.

-Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr.

Drago tendit les bras vers Harry qui s'agrippa à lui pour se relever.

Il s'accrocha à Drago, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte suivante.

Mais juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de Drago ; ils allaient passer la dernière épreuve, et il avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment alors il leur fallait un baiser, un dernier baiser avant la fin de leur calvaire de l'Autre Côté.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, cette épreuve est plus soft que ce que j'avais prévu, ça m'énerve, mais bon, tant pis. Mais vous, ça vous a plut ?

A demain pour la dernière épreuve *sourire qui ne dit rien de bon*

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. Dernière épreuve : tuer ou être tué

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirée de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

Aussi, si vous voulez, votre dévouée Daelyaa a une page Facebook pour poster ses histoires ! (et elle parle d'elle a la 3ème personne) donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et peut être lâcher un j'aime, le nom de la page c'est _Dans l'imaginaire d'une Potterhead. P_ uisque je débute la page, je laisse les gens choisir l'histoire qu'ils veulent lire, et les deux qui sont proposées ne sont pas postées ici, alors vous pouvez aller voir !

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre **6**

 **Dernière épreuve : Tuer ou être tué**

 **…**

Après ce dernier baiser, les deux amants entrèrent dans la dernière pièce, anxieux.

Ils furent surpris de ne pas être séparés cette fois, mais en fait ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire de bon.

Voix leur dit :

-Approchez au centre de la pièce, et mettez vous l'un en face de l'autre.

Drago et Harry obéirent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se demandant à quoi ils auraient droit pour finir ''en beauté''.

Un poignard apparut entre eux-deux, et le mauvais pré-sentiment de Harry s'intensifia alors que Voix parlait :

-Drago, prends ce poignard, et écoute attentivement.

Le blond se saisit de l'arme.

-Aucun de vous deux ne peux sortir de l'Autre Côté si l'autre est encore en vie...

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa, l'épreuve n'était quand même pas ce qu'il pensait !

-... Donc, cette lame servira à achever la vie de l'un de vous pour libérer l'autre. Drago, tu as donc le choix de te servir de cette arme pour faire couler ton sang ou celui de Harry. Si tu ne fais rien, vous resterez ici et vous finirez par mourir d'épuisement, mais sûrement pas en même temps, donc le résultat sera le même, juste... moins rapide.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard paniqué à Harry en tremblant légèrement. Comment pouvait il faire un choix aussi important ? Il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry, mais mettre fin à sa propre vie... Ca lui faisait peur.

Le brun vit son regard et lui dit d'une voix calme qui cachait son angoisse :

-Ne t'énerve pas Drago, il faut surtout que tu restes calme, sinon tu vas faire une grosse bêtise. Ecoute moi mon amour, je ne peux pas me servir de ce poignard, donc ce que tu vas faire, c'est fermer les yeux, diriger la lame vers moi et pousser fort.

-NON ! Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas te tuer Harry...

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, alors vas y, utilise la lame contre moi, et sauve toi d'ici.

-Non ! Je t'ai dis que non ! Je ne ferrais pas ça Harry ! Ce sera l'inverse... je... tu vas partir, pas moi... Je ne le mérite pas, alors que toi... Ils ont besoin de toi là bas, alors que moi je suis juste un Mangemort... J'aurais fini à Azkaban, alors a revient au même en fait.

-Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'aurais pas été à Azkaban, j'aurais plaidé en ta faveur, et puis, si ça trouve, si c'est moi qui sort, quand je vais sortir Voldemort va me tuer et ça reviendra au même aussi !

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs avant moi ! Si tu meurs... Je ne veux pas être là pour vivre ça !

-Moi non plus !

-Bon maintenant Harry tu te la ferme ! C'est moi qui ai le poignard, c'est moi qui décide, et je n'aurais jamais la force de te tuer, ta vie est tellement plus importante que la mienne.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je... Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Drago voyait bien les yeux de Harry se remplir de larmes ; les siens aussi se brouillaient, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-J'ai vécu en lâche, laisse moi mourir en héros.

Et il enfonça profondément la lame du poignard dans sa poitrine.

-Dray ! Non !

Le blond vacilla et Harry le rattrapa de justesse, mais Drago glissa au sol, ses forces s'épuisant aussi vite que son sang coulait.

Et du sang... Merlin il y en avait partout sur sa chemise, elle n'était plus blanche mais rouge, il en avait sur ses mains aussi puisqu'elles tenaient l'arme qui conduirait à sa perte.

Harry se jeta à ses côtés et s'exclama, au bord de la crise :

-Nan, Dray, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu peux pas me laisser, je t'aime trop, tu peux pas me laisser Drago !

-Désolé... Il le... fallait... Je t'aime...

Et il expira, pour la toute dernière fois.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser et ses larmes couler... ça faisait tellement mal.

Il essaya de secouer Drago comme pour le réveiller, mais bien sûr ça ne marchait pas, puisque le blond était... mort.

Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Ce simple mot se répétait inlassablement dans la tête d'Harry, lui faisant affronter la terrible réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry releva son visage plein de larmes et demanda :

-Pourquoi Voix ? Pourquoi est ce que l'un de nous deux a dû mourir ? Pourquoi c'est à lui que tu as donné le poignard ? Pourquoi !

-Ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour qu'un couple en ressorte ; quelqu'un vous a envoyé ici, Drago et toi, pour avoir la mort de l'un de vous deux, voir de vous deux si vous ne vous aimiez pas. Les épreuves sont faites pour tester votre amour, dans la première il fallait prouver que vous pouviez plus penser au bien de l'autre qu'au votre, dans la deuxième c'était pour voir si Drago saurait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas face au vrai toi, la troisième pour voir si tu surmonterais une tromperie, la quatrième et la dernière pour voir si vous seriez prêts à vous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais elles sont horribles ces épreuves, je... C'est tellement injuste !

-Je ne suis qu'une simple voix, je ne décide de rien.

-Et Calipso et Séreos, ils ont eut la même épreuve que nous ?

-Oui.

-Lequel est... Mort ?

-Séréos, c'est lui qui avait prit le poignard.

-Oh. D'accord.

-Allez, il faut que tu partes maintenant jeune humain.

-Ok... Mais... Est ce que... Le corps de Drago...

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il reste pourrir ici, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Je veux montrer à mon monde que Drago Malefoy n'était pas le couard que tout le monde voyait.

-Soit. Alors fais ce qu'il te plaît, mais pars. Passe la porte et tu retourneras dans ton monde, exactement au moment et à l'endroit où vous êtes partis.

-D'accord. Mais... Si le temps n'était pas arrêté, on aurait passé combien de temps ici ?

-3 jours.

Harry acquiesça avant de se relever, portant doucement le corps de son amant dans ses bras.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, retenant des larmes qui revenaient au galop ; il ne devait pas pleurer, parce que Drago allait être vengé.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, il est un peu triste ce chap, nan ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. Vengeance

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

Aussi, si vous voulez, votre dévouée Daelyaa a une page Facebook pour poster ses histoires ! (et elle parle d'elle a la 3ème personne) donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et peut être lâcher un j'aime, le nom de la page c'est _Dans l'imaginaire d'une Potterhead. P_ uisque je débute la page, je laisse les gens choisir l'histoire qu'ils veulent lire, et les deux qui sont proposées ne sont pas postées ici, alors vous pouvez aller voir !

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Chapitre 7

 ** **Vengeance****

…

Harry arriva dans le couloir où il avait disparu, comme l'avait dit Voix, et entendit des détonation venir de dehors, alors il marcha jusqu'au parc, prenant garde de ne pas blesser son amour même si il ne sentait plus rien, et il ne le regardait pas non plus, voir Drago sans vie lui ferait trop de mal.

Quand il arriva dans le parc, il vit que Voldemort l'attendait, après tout, personne n'osait se frotter au mage noir, donc Il regardait le spectacle. Il ricana quand Il vit Harry :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Harry Potter. Que m'amène donc tu là ?

-Vous le savez. Parce que c'est vous qui avait décidé de cela.

Les combats avaient cessé, et tout le monde suivait l'échange des deux hommes.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas mis l'un de mes serviteurs en danger pour rien.

-Pour rien ?! Mais la vie humaine a vraiment si peu d'importance à vos yeux quand ce n'est pas la votre ! Je... Ce n'était pas un jouet duquel on se sert et qu'on jette quand on en a terminé ! Vous avez beau vous moquer de perdre un Mangemort parce que vous en avez tout une armée mais ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Harry vit que dans l'assemblée de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y avait les Malefoy, et apparemment, la mère de Drago se doutait que c'était son fils dans les bras de Harry, alors il dit :

-Mr et Mrs Malefoy, désolé que vous l'appreniez ainsi, mais votre fils est mort, à cause de celui que vous appelez Maître !

Narcissa ne put retenir un sanglot alors que son mari passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

Voldemort ricana encore :

-Tu es pitoyable Potter... Comme si la vie du jeune Malefoy pouvait t'importer.

-Mais bien sûr que oui elle m'importe ! Si je suis revenu de là où vous nous avez envoyé, c'est bien qu'on s'aimait ! Car oui, écoutez moi tous, Harry Potter aimait un Mangemort ! Et je l'aimais démesurément, et lui aussi la preuve en est, Tom. Alors maintenant, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait !

Il posa le corps de Drago au sol et lui souffla un ''Tu vas être vengé Dray, je te jure que tu vas être vengé'' avant de pointer sa baguette vers Voldemort :

 **-** ** _ENDOLORIS !_**

Il avait apprit qu'il fallait vraiment vouloir voir souffrir la personne qu'on attaquait au Doloris, et là, Harry ne voulait pas seulement le faire souffrir, il voulait sa mort, qu'elle soit lente ou rapide, il voulait voir le sang du mage noir couler pour rendre justice à Drago.

Étonnant beaucoup de monde, le sort de Harry fonctionna, et le mage noir, surpris lui aussi, ne para même pas le sort, qui était d'une puissance impressionnante.

En entendant le mage noir grogner de douleur, Harry s'étonna lui même, mais se dit que tant qu'il était lancé dans les Impardonnables, autant y rester, alors il lança :

 **-** ** _AVADA KEDAVRA !_**

Et ce sort venant de Harry étonna encore plus, depuis quand le gentil Harry Potter utilise des Impardonnables, et surtout l'Avada ?! Et bien depuis qu'il a perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Harry n'y crut même pas quand il vit l'éclair vert frapper Voldemort, comment c'était possible ? Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple... De tuer.

Mais le corps de Voldemort s'écroula, et Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ; il l'avait tué, sans même que Tom ne puisse se défendre.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il perdrait un peu de son innocence en tuant le mage noir, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une satisfaction immense, pas la moindre culpabilité, sûrement parce qu'il avait vengé Drago.

Rapidement, il vit les membres de la Lumière s'approcher de lui, et Hermione et Ron le prirent dans leur bras :

-Tu as réussi Harry ! On a gagné !

-Et Drago est mort.

D'accord, il venait de casser l'ambiance, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Ses meilleurs amis le lâchèrent, et il s'attendit à ce que Ron lui envoie des mots horribles au visage pour être sorti avec Malefoy, mais même pas, il lui fit juste un petit sourire compatissant et Hermione lui dit :

-Je suis désolée pour toi Harry.

-T'y es pour rien. C'est la faute de Voldemort. C'est à cause de lui que Dray est mort. Maintenant si vous pouviez juste... Vous en aller. Tous. Juste... Laissez moi seul. Vous me devez bien ça.

-Bien sûr Harry, à plus tard. dit Hermione en faisant signe à tous les autres de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Harry s'agenouilla au sol, à côté de Drago et lui dit, en prenant sa main.

-Je l'ai fait mon amour, je l'ai tué. Pour toi. Tu n'es pas mort pour rien Dray.

Sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, et se mit à pleurer.

Oui il avait vaincu Voldemort, oui il avait gagné, oui il avait vengé Drago, mais tout ça était dérisoire quand il pensait que Drago, avant de le venger il l'avait perdu.

Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et des dizaines d'autres.

Au bout de quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait à peine même si il savait à qui elle appartenait :

-Potter... Est ce que je peux... Drago...

Harry leva les yeux vers la femme qui lui parlait ; elle avait les cheveux blonds, un peu plus foncés que ceux de son amour et ses yeux bleus étaient aussi plein de larmes que les siens. Il lui souffla :

-Je vous en prie Mrs Malefoy... C'est votre fils.

Narcissa le remercia d'un regard avant de s'agenouiller elle aussi.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de Drago en murmurant :

-Mon petit garçon... Un enfant ne devrait jamais partir avant ses parents...

Harry regardait la femme, comme fasciné, il savait par Drago que sa mère avait un cœur, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir la Lady Malefoy pleurer, c'était complètement dingue !

Enfin, ce n'était pas des pleurs aussi indignes que les siens, elle souffrait en silence, seules les larmes qui meurtrissaient son visage montraient qu'elle avait mal.

Quand Narcissa leva la tête vers lui, elle lui dit :

-Si il y a des objets qui lui appartiennent que vous voulez récupérer, faites le et... Vous pourrez aussi passer au Manoir si vous voulez... Je... Je ne supporterais pas de garder ses effets personnels.

-D'a... D'accord, mais votre mari... Il ne va rien dire ?

-Mon mari va sûrement aller en prison, peut être même pour toujours, alors... Il ne peut rien dire.

-D'accord... Mais vous... Enfin... Vous étiez quand même su côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Je n'ai jamais eut la Marque j'ai juste... Accueillit disons, donc moi je ne risque rien.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi le sort de cette femme l'intéressait, mais pourtant il l'intéressait. ; peut être parce qu'elle avait gagné de la valeur à ses yeux en lui montrant indirectement qu'elle aimait son fils, même si jamais personne n'aimerait Drago comme Harry l'avait aimé. Ca avait été tellement fort... Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus aimer à nouveau de cette manière, parce que Drago resterait toujours dans son cœur, comme celui qui l'avait aimé et qui était mort pour lui.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic, mais on a quand même rendez vous demain pour l'épilogue !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. Epilogue : Discours à Drago

Bonjouuuur

Les chapitres seront vraiment courts, mais avec un quota d'un -voir deux si je m'en sens le courage- par jour je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais les faire plus longs.

Pour l'idée des épreuves je me suis inspirés de deux superbes fictions de ma00333 qui s'appellent Les 7 pêchés capitaux et Les 7 vertus. Franchement, allez voir ces deux fics c'est de la bombe.

Aussi, si vous voulez, votre dévouée Daelyaa a une page Facebook pour poster ses histoires ! (et elle parle d'elle a la 3ème personne) donc si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et peut être lâcher un j'aime, le nom de la page c'est _Dans l'imaginaire d'une Potterhead. P_ uisque je débute la page, je laisse les gens choisir l'histoire qu'ils veulent lire, et les deux qui sont proposées ne sont pas postées ici, alors vous pouvez aller voir !

 _ **Dans cette histoire il y aura des scènes de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**_

Et pour ce chapitre j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux personnellement...

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté

Epilogue

 ** **Discours à Drago****

…

 _POV Harry_

Je réajuste le col de ma chemise, remets un peu d'ordre dans ma tignasse, et avance à côté du cercueil, encouragé par les regards de mes meilleurs amis et de Narcissa -que j'apprécie vraiment et avec qui je vie depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je suis gêné et je suis triste. J'ai préparé son discours la veille mais je suis sûr que je narriverai pas à m'y tenir, l'émotion allait sûrement prendre le dessus, quand bien même je me prépare à ça depuis des jours et des jours ; mais en même temps, comment être prêt à dire adieu à l'amour de sa vie ?

Je me racle la gorge et tourna la tête vers l'assemblée, et Merlin qu'il y a du monde, des curieux qui veulent savoir ce que je vais dire, et des journalistes qui vont tout retranscrire en arrangeant mes paroles à leur sauce.

Ca y est. C'est le moment. Je dois parler. Parler pour Drago qui est mort il y a un peu plus de deux semaines déjà. Deux semaines et j'en souffre encore terriblement.

Je me racle encore la gorge, avant d'enfin me mettre à parler.

-Drago. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer -tu serais là tu me dirais qu'en certaines situation je sais très bien m'exprimer à ton goût, et je rougirais, mais tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là... Merlin que ça me fait mal de dire ça tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. C'est tellement... dur de me dire que t'es mort, surtout quand je sais pourquoi. Et d'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi tu as fais ça espèce de stupide crétin ! T'es censé être lâche, t'aurais pu le rester ce jour là, mais non, t'as voulu te la jouer héros ! Putain de connard égoïste ! Mais bon... je pense que Narcissa mérite de savoir comment est mort son fils, alors je vais l'expliquer aujourd'hui et devant tout le monde qui est là, même devant tous les putains de journalistes qui n'ont apparemment perdu personne de toute leur vie puisqu'ils ne savent pas respecter le deuil de quelqu'un. Mais enfin bref. Donc. Croyez moi ou ne me croyez pas, j'ai l'habitude qu'on prenne pour un fou. Donc. C'était le jour de la bataille, et Dray et moi, on se cherchait. On s'est trouvé dans un couloir et on s'est embrassé. Sauf qu'après ça et sans qu'on comprenne comment, on s'est trouvés dans un univers parallèle qui s'appelle l'Autre Côté. Une voix -la Voix de l'Autre Côté, aussi appelée Voix- nous a dit qu'on devrait affronter 5 épreuves pour espérer sortir de ce monde, et si on échouait ou abandonnait, on errerait dans le malheur jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement, de faim, de soif ou que sais-je encore. Donc on a passé les épreuves, et... C'était vraiment horrible, je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce qu'on a vécu là bas. On a juste eu le droit à une pause au bout de trois épreuves, et là on a rencontré Séreos et Calipso, un elfe et une fée qui étaient aussi prisonniers de l'Autre Côté et qui vivaient la même chose que nous. Puis on est repartis affronter les deux dernières épreuves... Et la dernière...

J'ai des larmes plein les yeux et une d'elle coule, alors je l'essuie et inspire un grand coup avant de continuer :

-Désolé. Donc... La dernière épreuve... C'était une épreuve de sacrifice, pour que l'un de nous deux puisse sortir de cet enfer, l'autre devait mourir. C'est Dray qui a eut le poignard, le poignard qui servirait à ôter la vie de l'un de nous deux. Il... Il avait le choix de me tuer ou de se tuer et... J'ai essayé Narcissa je vous le jure ! Je lui ai dit d'utiliser cet arme contre moi, croyez moi Narcissa ! Mais... Il... Il ne pas écouté cet abruti ! Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et il m'a abandonné ! Il m'a laissé seul alors que j'aurais tellement voulu prendre sa place à ce moment là ! Si vous saviez comme je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus poussé à me tuer Narcissa, je vous le promets, vraiment croyez moi ! Si vous saviez comme j'y pense... Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute je revois son sang qui coule, mes mains à moi pleines de son sang quand je me jette au sol pour essayer de faire qu'il reste avec moi, comme si c'était possible, et je le revois me dire qu'il m'aime et... juste après... au moment où il a soufflé pour la dernière fois... j'ai tellement eut mal... et rien que d'en parler... tu m'as tellement fait mal Malefoy ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à te rejoindre ; le balcon au fond de l'aile ouest du Manoir Malefoy je le connais par cœur à force d'y aller. Et quand j'y suis j'hésite. Je me demande si je saute ou si je ne le fais pas. D'un côté je te vois toi et je me dis que j'ai juste à faire un mouvement pour te retrouver. Et puis si je meurs, je t'aurais toi, mais y'a aussi mes parents, et tout ceux que j'aime et qui sont morts. Mais de l'autre côté, je vois Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les Weasley, et même ta mère, et je me dis que j'ai encore des gens qui m'apprécient du côté des vivants. Alors qu'est ce que je fais moi, hein ? Putain dire que tout ça c'est encore de la faute de Voldemort... Il m'aura vraiment pourrit la vie du début jusqu'à la fin... Si seulement tu pouvais être encore là... Ou au moins me dire ce que je dois faire... Est ce que je reste parmi les vivant où est ce que je quitte ce monde ? Si tu pouvais me répondre qu'est ce que tu me dirais ? Est ce que tu me dirais que tu ne t'es pas sacrifié pour que je me tue aussi ou est ce que tu me demanderais de te rejoindre ? Je suis tellement perdu sans toi... perdu et je me sens comme... vide et inutile... comme un oiseau à qui on a coupé les ailes. Tu as coupé mes ailes en t'envolant pour un voyage qu'on ne peut faire à deux. Enfin bref, peut être qu'on se retrouvera bientôt, peut être pas, mais en tout cas sache que je t'aime et que je t'en voudrais et te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie d'avoir mis fin à ta vie pour préserver la mienne. Adieu mon ange.

Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je le veuille mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, j'ai trop mal.

J'entends les faibles applaudissement de mes amis et sens rapidement des bras m'entourer, accompagnés d'une odeur que je ne connais que trop bien depuis des jours ; Narcissa.

Je sens qu'elle pleure aussi. En silence, comme toujours, pour ne pas exposer ses faiblesses, mais elle pleure, et elle me sert fort, très fort, tellement fort qu'elle m'en fait mal mais je m'en fiche, là j'en ai besoin.

En quelques jours, elle est devenue un peu comme une mère pour moi ; elle me protège comme elle n'a pas pu protéger Dray, et moi je la laisse faire, parce que ça me fait du bien, que Narcissa s'occupe de moi comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas de te faute Harry... Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles.

-Il est mort pour moi Narcissa, c'est très clairement de ma faute.

-Non... Il a fait le choix qu'il voulait, il ne faut pas te blâmer pour ça.

-Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas ! Votre fils... Il est mort pour me sauver moi.

-Parce qu'il l'a voulu, allez, arrête, calme toi Harry, ça ne le ferra pas revenir de t'énerver.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester calme, parce que moi je n'y arrive pas, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, tout le temps.

-Et aussi Harry... Je vais te surveiller maintenant, et je vais t'interdire l'accès à l'aile ouest, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtise. J'ai perdu mon fils, je ne veux pas perdre un gamin que je pourrais considérer comme tel.

Ca gonfle mon cœur de l'entendre dire ça, alors Narcissa m'aime un peu quand même ?

C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle on s'est attachés l'un à l'autre, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'on avait tout les deux besoin de quelqu'un après la mort de Dray, alors on s'est raccrochés l'un à l'autre, comme une moule sur un rocher.

Elle dé-serre son étreinte et je lui souris :

-Merci d'être là, Narcissa.

-Merci d'être là, Harry.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, alors, ça vous a plut ? Le chapitre et cette petite fic dans son entièreté ?

Moi en tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire ça, et je vous retrouve bientôt pour "La jolie nounou d'Anabelle'' et une autre histoire que vous découvrirez demain ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
